La música amansa a las fieras
by Sofia Booth Evans
Summary: Tonks cree haber descubierto una fórmula para estar con su marido durante sus transformaciones, ¿acertará con la fórmula?


**DISCLAIMER:** **Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, sin embargo la historia es de mi autoría**.

 **Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2017" del foro " Hogwarts a través de los años"**

 **Mi AI es... Lisa RT, espero sinceramente que te guste**

* * *

Era de madrugada y en casa de los Lupin reinaba el silencio salvo por los aullidos lejanos que Nymphadora Tonks sabía que eran de su marido, que estaba transformado en lobo debido a la luna llena que brillaba intensamente en el cielo esa noche. Tonks se hallaba despierta por culpa del calor que hacía y también porque su pequeño hijo Teddy, de seis meses, tampoco conseguía dormirse, por lo que decidió poner en práctica lo que había descubierto mientras investigaba en la biblioteca que tenía en su casa con los libros que su madre había cogido antes de ser desheredada y en la del Ministerio.

Alrededor de la una de la madrugada salió al porche a tomar el fresco tras colocar un aparato muggle que le avisaba sobre cualquier ruido en la habitación del pequeño Teddy con un libro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que le habían recomendado y con una guitarra muggle que había encantado hacía unos días, cuando tuvo claro que el plan funcionaría, y situando la guitarra a su lado, se sentó en una mecedora dispuesta a leer un rato a pesar de que estaba algo nerviosa por el experimento que estaba por hacer. Estuvo casi media hora a solas hasta que escuchó los aullidos de Remus muy cerca de ella sobresaltándola. Tonks se tensó al ver a Lunático a unos veinte metros de ella, pero se relajó un poco cuando sus miradas se encontraron, los ojos de su marido brillaban. Al conectar las miradas, Remus dejó de aullar y se acercó mansamente hasta situarse a cinco metros y mirándola con ojos de corderito y con una especie de sonrisa lobuna, se tumbó a su lado mirándola y escuchando la suave música que provenía de la guitarra de su mujer, la cual no dejaría de sonar hasta que le lanzaran el contra hechizo.

Tonks sonrió al ver que la guitarra encantada para que sonara sola funcionaba con Remus, mirándolo con devoción empezó a leer en voz alta el libro que tenía en las manos pero aún atenta al aparato de escucha. Dora estuvo casi dos horas leyéndole hasta que, cansada y medio dormida, decidió irse a la cama aprovechando que Remus se había quedado dormido en su forma de lobo. A pesar de que éste estaba dormido, decidió dejar la guitarra funcionando en el porche para que no la siguiera y entrara en la casa, sabía que Remus la apagaría y la entraría en casa al día siguiente cuando se hubiera revertido su transformación. Dejó el libro en la estantería y tras echarle un vistazo a la habitación de su hijo, se fue a la cama para intentar dormir lo que quedaba de noche.

* * *

Amaneció al día siguiente sobre las nueve de la mañana y se encontró a Remus haciendo el desayuno para ambos con una sonrisa. Le estaba agradecido porque había podido quedarse con él mientras estaba en forma de lobo. Internamente había dado las gracias a los Black y al Ministerio porque gracias a los libros de ambas bibliotecas su mujer había descubierto una fórmula para que una persona pudiera estar al lado de un hombre lobo sin que éste quisiera atacar a dicha persona. Había sido todo un descubrimiento, "Ya se encargarían de patentarlo cuando la guerra acabara", le comentó Remus a Tonks mientras ésta se le acercó para darle un beso de buenos días.

Mientras Remus hacía el desayuno, Tonks le dio el biberón al pequeño Teddy, el cual era un tragón, se había bebido el biberón entero y aún quería más."Te pareces a tu padre, solo que a él le pasa lo mismo con el chocolate", le dijo Tonks al niño consiguiendo una carcajada por parte de su marido, que la estaba escuchando.

Cuando el desayuno estuvo listo, se sentaron en la mesa con Teddy jugando con un peluche para desayunar y hablar de lo que harían durante ese día. Decidieron que esa mañana se quedarían en casa ya que la noche anterior había sido Luna Llena y Remus necesitaba descansar, por la tarde irían a casa de los padres de Tonks para visitarlos y que Andrómeda pudiera mimar a su hija y a su precioso nieto. Al terminar de desayunar Tonks mandó a Remus a la cama para dormir un rato mientras ella fregaba los platos, organizaba un poco la casa y cuidaba de Teddy.

* * *

 **Es un WI? donde no ha existido la segunda guerra mágica y por lo tanto Tonks y Remus no mueren.**


End file.
